Episode 9825 (19th July 2019)
Plot Work begins on rebuilding the factory. Imran tells Kate that Gary is now a chief suspect. Beth plays Sean and Paul off against each other in an attempt to get more for her factory shares. Roy retaliates against Larry the electrician by penning a strongly-worded letter. Evelyn pushes him to be more assertive, proffering a solution of her own. Gemma looks for house big enough for the quads. Kelly runs into Faye while trying to find out where Gary lives. Sally realises that Beth is up to something and extracts the truth from Kirk. Peter hears that the police are interested in Gary and launches at him in the Rovers, blaming him for Carla's deterioration. Gary swears he's not the saboteur. Maria has another internet date at the bistro with Rex Traynor. She's impressed when he reveals that he's a finance manager. Evelyn calls Larry out to No.9 and accuses him of botching the cafe's wiring, while Roy points a smartphone at the electrician to record his confession. Faye asks Gary why Kelly is saying that he had a hand in Rick's disappearance. Gary persuades her that he's innocent and makes her feel bad for doubting him. Nevertheless, she's troubled by the change in him since the factory collapsed. Larry threatens to report Roy and Evelyn to the police. Roy gives in and lets him go. Maria thinks Rex is into punk music when he shows off his dog collar. Telling him that she's into the same thing, she asks to see his pictures of him wearing the whole outfit and is mortified to realise he's actually a dog fetishist. Chesney draws up plans to create two extra bedrooms at No.5 by building an extension and putting up a partition in the living room. He asks Gemma to move back in with him but she thinks it'd be too small. Sally enters the bidding contest for Beth's shares. Maria shares Rex's secret with Michelle, right before she promises that her lips are sealed. A humiliated Rex walks out when Ali innocently asks if they want their food in a doggy bag. Gary tells Imran that he's right - Rana is dead because of him. He then clarifies, asserting that Rick sabotaged the factory roof to ruin Gary's reputation, knowing that he'd been working on it. Kirk calls a meeting of the shareholders, excluding Beth, to decide on a course of action. Michelle sends Ali over to Maria's flat with a bottle of wine to cheer her up. Imran believes Gary but is unforgiving over how long it's taken to come clean and marches him to the station to make sure he tells the police what he knows. Roy discovers he only took a photo with the phone and didn't record Larry, due to his unfamiliarity with mobile phones. He proceeds with his own plan of contacting trading standards. Ali rings Maria's buzzer three times before she lets him in. Evelyn offers Gemma work at the Corner Shop when Jenny refuses to increase her hours at the Rovers. The factory staff elect to divide Beth's shares equally, buying them at face value. Beth is disappointed as it won't be enough to get her to Love Island. She implores Kirk to sell up as well. DS Beckett doesn't buy Gary's story as it doesn't fit with Rick's previous behaviour, and the fact that Kelly saw him in Rick's office after the loan shark's disappearance. Gary claims that he was only there to make sure Rick was really gone. Gemma asks Evelyn not to tell Chesney she's working at the shop. Maria and Ali commiserate over glasses of wine. Maria feels her life is passing her by. Toyah realises she has some making up to do with Leanne after all the things she's said about Nick. Roy is perturbed when Evelyn blithely tells him that she's sorted Larry out. Maria and Ali chat about their tastes in music and he gets her to join him for a dance. They kiss but Maria immediately pulls away, reminding Ali how Michelle reacted when he slept with Carla. Gary is kept in for further questioning as the police now know his motive for sabotaging the roof. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor Guest cast *Kelly Neelan - Millie Gibson *Rex Traynor - Maxwell Cavenham *Larry - Mark Sheals *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter *DC Ahmadi - Mushi Noor *Jane Bestwick - Lauren Drummond (Voice only, uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and interview room Notes *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm to enable a two-hour episode of Endeavour to be shown immediately afterwards. The first and second halves of the episodes were written by Cameron McAllister and Steven Fay respectively. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter blames Gary for destroying Kate and Carla's lives; Kirk is angry when Beth tries to auction off her factory shares; and Evelyn accuses Larry of doing a botch job on the cafe wiring. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,569,197 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes